Broken Self Control
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Miyuki is in love. She can't help it. But if only her love hasn't fallen for her brother. Why does every girl fall for Tatsuya? Valentine's day special. Soft yuri MiyukixMayumi council love, might continue in the future but currently a oneshot


Hi everyone! Welcome to my first ever yuri! I know this isn't exactly a usual pairing, but I think they're very cute together. So, here's a nice little lesbian valentines. Enjoy!

She loves my Nii-sama.

It was clear as day to see every thought that flew through her mind. Every praise that fluttered out of her mouth carved a miniscule scar deep inside of me. I know that love for someone like my onii-san. I know how enamored she must be, just as I was before I met her.

I love onii-sama, and I always will. But I love her, too. In a different way. I don't blush when I'm around her, I don't need to. She sees me as an equal, not someone above her nor below her. I don't need to impress. I don't need to be embarrassed when I do something right or something wrong. She understands me. She understands talent and the work it takes to harness such a gift.

No one else knows.

* * *

"Miyuki, you should be heading over to your meeting today. It will be starting soon." Tatsuya informed his little sister. Miyuki thanked him and waved goodbye, hurrying over to the Student Council room. As the only first year on the council, she was expected to arrive before any of the meetings started. No one would have said anything if she was on time or even late, but Miyuki was one of rules and tradition (unless it pertained to her brother. If that was the case it would have to be whatever was best for him).

As usual, Miyuki arrived second, only after Ichihara Suzune who was working on some documents before the meeting was to start. Miyuki gave a soft greeting before falling silent and letting her sempai work. Miyuki allowed herself to fall into thought. It wouldn't be long before she entered the room. The person with a soul so beautiful there was no way she'd be able to exist in this world. Her kind red eyes that watched over the student body, that watched over Tatsuya.

In filter A-chan and Mari, finally followed by her.

Saegusa Mayumi sat down at the head of the table, smiling warmly. She started up the meeting with a small conversation, asking how everyone was doing and avoiding work for just a little bit of time. This was Mayumi's normal way of working. She didn't like being entirely business and having a relaxed atmosphere always seemed to let things happen faster.

Then Suzune started talking about the finances and how we were doing with them as well as our budget for this month overall. As usual, it was an outrageous amount of money, even to Miyuki. They moved on to Mari and how the disciplinary committee was concerning how many fights broke out over the last week and if it was any more than normal.

Everything has been far more calm since Tatsuya joined the school, but

Miyuki believed that people who didn't like this new committee member were just lying in wait to attack later. Not that waiting would change anything. Her brother wouldn't be taken down by any soldier, let alone a high school student.

"Miyuki, are you okay?" Miyuki was drawn back into the present by the concerned voice of her crush. Everyone was looking at her, wondering what was going on inside of her head to keep her so distracted. Automatically embarrassment crept up her neck and into her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! Don't mind me, I'm fine. Really! Please go on." She spouted, desperate to get the attention off of herself. Even if Mayumi's presence didn't cause Miyuki to blush, the fact that everyone else saw her air headedness was more than enough. Everyone else in the council smiled, at least partly understanding where Miyuki was coming from. They were all first years at one point, and Student Council can be a tad bit boring at times.

The meeting ended without any more mishaps and they all began filing out of the room. Miyuki waited for everyone else to pass through the door before she left, the same was she normally did. One difference from every other day was that Mayumi was waiting for her.

"So," Mayumi started with a mischievous grin. "Who were you thinking about? It wasn't Tatsuya, was it. Did someone else manage to steal you heart?" The council president leaned forwards to get closer to Miyuki's face and further invade her personal space. Miyuki had found this was a tactic the president used fairly often, and it usually works.

Now Miyuki had gotten used to it. A natural smile appeared on her features. "I'm sorry, President, but I don't know what your talking about. I had just gotten a bit lost in thought is all."

"Oh no you don't, I saw your expression! That cute little face was in love and I know it! But this wasn't for Tatsuya, not this time. Don't make me force this out of you. I would rather not have to charm you into speaking when I can just ask nicely instead." Her ruby eyes grew hard, a change that was completely unexpected by Miyuki. Never before had Mayumi looked scerious while going about a normal day. This level of concentration meant she really, truly wanted to figure out who Miyuki has fallen for, and she didn't want to wait even a second.

"I'm sorry, President. I really can not tell you about this." She ducked her head in a futile attempt to avoid Mayumi's piercing stare. After a few moments the intensity lessened and Miyuki relaxed.

"All right then, so you don't mind if I tell Tatsuya about his little sister getting a crush?" A threat, not a charm. Mayumi was still letting Miyuki save herself from the possible mental destruction that comes from Mayumi's prefered method of acquiring information.

Miyuki hoped her mental fortitude was strong enough to resist Mayumi's charm. "I'm sorry, President."

The pressure that had disappeared not even a minute ago returned full force for just a second before releasing. The shock of such sudden changes left Miyuki paralyzed as Mayumi walked away.

* * *

When Miyuki arrived at lunch, Tatsuya was nowhere to be found. Neither was Mayumi, so there was a chance she was going through with her threat. Miyuki conceded to her fate and sat down with Tatsuya's friends. Mizuki gave a short greeting, once again staying fairly withdrawn from the arguing pair. Erika was bugging Leo about something or other which sounded like food and how much he eats each day.

They were so cute together.

Would Mayumi and Tatsuya be this cute together? Sure, Tatsuya probably wouldn't respond to any of Mayumi's teasing the way that Leo does, but he might smile in that kind way he does when he looks at Miyuki.

Mayumi would blush at that. Her lightly tanned cheeks would flush with rosey color, and she'd tilt her head just a little to block his vision with her soft, flowey hair. She might stammer with her words before regaining composure and bouncing back to continue her teasing. Her playful eyes would tempt Miyuki into following along with the plan of that day. A couple tricks pulled on the council members would lead to hugs and cuddles, maybe more…

"Miyuki, are you okay?" Erika asked, breaking Miyuki out of her thoughts turned fantasy.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright! Just lost in thought for a moment! Please don't worry about it."

"Alright…" Erika said, question in her voice. She continued to eye Miyuki for a moment before changing subjects. "I think someone's here for you." The redhead motioned in the direction of Mayumi who smiled and waved. Miyuki forced a small smile, and Erika's expression grew in concern.

"Miyuki," Erika whispered. "If it's too hard to be around her, just tell me and I'll convince her you're not well. Okay?" How Erika knew about what Miyuki felt was beyond anyone at the table, but Leo guess it must be right when Miyuki gave her a look of awe and gratitude before standing up and walking to her fate.

Erika looked on like a proud parent watching their child graduate.

"What were you talking about?" Mizuki asked to the relief of Leo, who was also lost with what happened.

"Don't worry about it! C'mon, I know you don't wanna get all up in her business! I mean, it's already hard enough when Tatsuya is with Miyuki! You aren't ready. Leo, you're just an idiot so you won't understand anything this complex." Erika grinned and began poking at his stomach again.

"Like I said before, you really better start eating healthy or you'll lose even that pathetic amount of muscle that you managed to gain. Meat! Veggies! C'mon and get with it!" Leo growled and grabbed her hand.

"Stop poking me already! I already eat healthy, don't judge my sweets!" Mizuki looked as if she were about to speak, but the arguing pair was talking over her. She decided to try anyway.

"Leo, I'm sorry but you do have quite a lot of sweets…" she stared at his pastry covered plate. The pair froze and turned to her. All of a sudden there were arms gripping her to a lightly pillowed chest and a man was banging his head of the table in defeat.

* * *

Mayumi led Miyuki down a long hallway in the direction of the student council room. Miyuki assumed there must be an unplanned meeting that suddenly had to be held, but her intuition was telling her otherwise.

"President, is there something wrong?" She finally asked. The silence was filled only with footfalls, placing Miyuki further on edge. A silent President was nearly unheard of. In crisis she was the commanding force amongst the students. A guiding light showing the way for students and teachers alike, leading with a kind hand. She was constantly talking about issues and successes within the school and how to improve, or she was joking and messing with people that stole her interest.

Miyuki didn't know how to deal with a quiet President. She had never been in this situation before, a time where the President's beautiful mind was not running fast enough to allow words everyone could understand to poor out. Mayumi was so lost in thought she didn't notice Miyuki walking next to her instead of behind, which was something she definitely would have commented on any other time.

Mayumi was always trying to get Miyuki to act less humble when they were near each other. She'd say something along the lines of 'you're great and have to show it' and other such phrases. Now there was nothing.

"President?" She tried again, hoping this time there would be some sort of reaction. Instead Mayumi stopped at a door just short of the council room and unlocked it, and walked in.. Miyuki followed cautiously. Most any time she wouldn't have anything to fear from the President, but this wasn't like any other time. Mayumi had been upset this morning by Miyuki's reluctance to say anything, and now she was silent. Yes, fear was very easy to read off of Miyuki.

Mayumi sat down on a crate and motioned for Miyuki to do the same. Miyuki didn't even know there could be a room that looked like this inside of the stunning elite academy. While it wasn't dusty, it did look like a very large, old storage room. There were crates everywhere, not even shelves. Just wooden crates.

Mayumi motioned once more for Miyuki to sit, and she did as commanded.

"Miyuki…" she started. "I would really like you to tell me who you like." Miyuki could feel tears welling in her eyes. It was the third time Mayumi had asked, and it was getting harder to say no. A small build-up of tension reacher up through her throat, and she couldn't speak. Instead she shook her head and hoped Mayumi saw.

"You really won't tell me, huh? What if I told you something. I thought it would go away without being a problem. I thought I could be normal, or something close. I've told myself that the way I think and feel is wrong, but I can't help it anymore." Mayumi paused and pursed her lips. Miyuki slowly felt the pressure going away as she saw the President get so emotional. Instead concern took over and her body moved on it's own.

One pale hand brushed against Mayumi's dark hair, and Mayumi looked up with her shining red eyes, wet with unshed tears.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm supposed to be the next head of the family, but every time I look at you I can't help but think that doesn't even matter anymore. It has to matter, everything matters when it comes to my family. We're one of the ten and everything must be perfect with our family so we can continue to lead. Miyuki, what have you done to me? I can't let someone else take your heart, not even Tatsuya.

"Before I thought that since Tatsuya and you are siblings, there wouldn't be any chance for you two, and it'd be fine. It would be, but then you had to fall for someone else. Who is it? That Leonhard guy that you're with all the time? What about Mikihiko? Someone on the council? Is it Hanzou? Is it even someone at our school, or do I not know them? Please, it's driving me crazy that I don't know!" Mayumi let out a choked sob and pulled herself away from Miyuki, leaving the younger to stand in shock.

Miyuki reached her hand out, trying to grasp any part of Mayumi and pull her back. She wanted to find some way to display her feelings, but her arms weren't working properly and her mouth was frozen shut. Her heart had short circuited and was now going through a re-boot, and Miyuki absentmindedly wondered if this was what Tatsuya went through every time she accidently killed him.

"Mayumi…" She whispered. It was the only word that could slip out through her clenched throat. It was enough to get Mayumi to look up with surprise. It was enough to help Miyuki break out of her ice cage. "It's you." She spit out quickly. Her panicking mind wasn't yet able to comprehend what her mouth said, but it knew what Mayumi's expression said just enough to clarify. "I love you."

And she was on the ground, tackled by her emotional crush. "You mean it?" Mayumi's eyes grew hungry. Those three words affected her far deeper than she had expected, and a zing of lightning shot downwards. Miyuki wiped away the leftover tears from Mayumi's eyes, blushing.

"Yeah…" The weight of Mayumi was crushing her heart. All of the contact pressing against her was going somewhere she would rather not have to deal with right now, not when Mayumi was right there. It didn't help when Mayumi pressed her chest even closer at Miyuki's words. Two legs were pulled up to rest at both sides of Miyuki's hips, and Mayumi was not sitting over the younger. Her back bowed down and their lips met softly.

In less then a moment that sweet kiss was taken over by Mayumi's need. She gripped the back of Miyuki's neck and pulled her closer, back arching more. One of Mayumi's tanned hands slipped under Miyuki's skirt, alternating between gripping her thigh and drawing circles over the pale skin. Miyuki moaned at the heat that spread throughout her body.

"President... wait…" She tried to slow Mayumi down and return to reason, but the elder was having none of that. A soft nip at Miyuki's nape sent her squirming beneath Mayumi. Miyuki's body rubbed against Mayumi's sensitive skin, and she itched for more. Her hand traveled up and away from Miyuki's thigh, caressing her waist before gripping one breast in a gentle massage.

The bottom of Miyuki's dress was forced up along with Mayumi's hand, giving easy access to her pale skin. Full lips attached to the sweet legs and Mayumi alternated between sucking and nipping, delighted by Miyuki's soft mews.

"President…" Miyuki's whisper caused Mayumi to slow as her brain caught up with her body. Miyuki's skin was flushed and her hair lay in wisps around her. Her soft lips were parted with panting breath, and her eyes glazed over.

"Say Mayumi." Miyuki had said the president's name only once, and it had sent a jolt strong enough to make Mayumi all but attack her with lust. She wanted that again, the lightning shooting through her body that fogged her mind. "Just say my name."

"Just wait a moment, President. I need to talk to you first." Miyuki worked to regain her composure and hold Mayumi off for just a moment. "You need to tell me what it is that you mean. I couldn't follow half of what you said, and I don't want to be wrong. Why are you jealous? Do you love me, or are you just being possessive? I need to know!" Tears welled in her eyes as she thought that maybe she was wrong, that Mayumi didn't actually love her the way Miyuki loved Mayumi.

"Miyuki, I love you. I have for a long time, and I apologize for being unable to hold myself back. Will you forgive me?" She asked. Miyuki responded with a short kiss on her cheek.

"Mayumi, should we go somewhere else? This isn't very comfortable." She said, motioning towards the hard ground and stray objects littering the floor. Mayumi winced at Miyuki's position. She stood up and held out a hand for the younger.

"How about we go to my house until class? I don't think I can sit through the day…" Miyuki giggled and grabbed Mayumi's hand, pulling herself up and dragging Mayumi out the door.


End file.
